


One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons (Summer) - The Burning Sun Pirates

by FeBriz



Series: One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Anger, Anger Management, Gen, Humor, Swimming, Swordplay, Threats of Threats of Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBriz/pseuds/FeBriz
Summary: This Fanfic takes place roughly around the time of The Summit War in Eiichiro Oda's world of One Piece.The Burning Sun Pirates (By: FeBriz): A large crew from the West Blue captained by the savage, orange juice loving Sorus "The Burning Sun". Sorus is a very angry individual with two vicious double-swords that he spins rapidly to perform his "Burning Sun Style." Stop by for an action-packed romp across the seas!Warning, there will be lots of screaming and spilled orange juice.





	One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons (Summer) - The Burning Sun Pirates

Chapter 1: The Burning Sun Rises

Mozzarella Part 1 of 1

By: FeBriz

Mozzarella Kingdom: West Blue

*_CRASH!_* A moment of stillness. Fractured shards of glass and droplets dotted the air around the scene like hundreds of miniature suns.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kidarou Sorus fumed, his face matching his hair. The was sitting at his breakfast table with a newspaper in his left hand and the crushed remains of his orange juice in his right. Sorus's blood dripped to the ground as he continued to sneer at the paper's headline. 'The Great Pirate Edward Newgate, DEAD!' A bestial rumbling immediately followed the utterance of that first sentence. "How can this be?! This is bullshit!"

Sorus was currently the only guard in the barracks, the others were quick to leave before Sorus could read the news and begin his daily ritual of breaking everything in sight after seeing some arbitrary, attention-seeking headline. Several piles of burnt wood that were once chairs served were the poor victims when Lystore Incorporated announced its intention to sell North Blue fishing lures. This headline, however, was not quite so arbitrary. The death of Whitebeard was actual news that would change the world, no sane militiaman was going to hang around when the man known as ‘The Burning Sun’ saw that headline.

He was a man of around 33 years with messy, fiery red hair that dropped to just past his shoulders matched with a full goatee. Sorus possessed a single scar that reached from the base of the left side of his chin and up through his lips and mustache. His irises were blood red in color to reflect the color of the veins that surfaced in his eyes every time he got mad, which was often.

Sorus rarely if ever wore a shirt and had various extremely lame and tacky tattoos stretching across his muscular body. On his torso, Sorus had two red double-bladed swords whose handles crossed just below his heart. He also had a demonic black gate that arched around his abs and was covered in orange flames. His back and arms were also covered in various flame tattoos, all-around a single, giant read lion head at the top of his back. Around his neck, he bore a single constantly damp white towel covered in red, orange and yellow flame design that he stuck to his skin to keep cool. The general consensus around town was that all these tattoos were rather dumb, no one dares inform Sorus this though.

In stark contrast to his bare upper body, Sorus wore a gaudy pair of long, shiny golden pants with red flames crawling up the sides. The glare of these shiny pants was enough to empty all the bars in Gouda Cheese City, no sane person wanted to be around when this flamboyant nut job has a few glasses of his favorite orange juice. His pants were then tucked into a pair of black boots with gold-painted metal plating at the front to strengthen his kicks.

'The Burning Sun' Kidarou Sorus's tale was well known in the Mozzarella Kingdom. It started 10 years ago when a stranger ordered some orange juice at a bar. Some poor fools thought this detail was funny. Next thing they knew, the people who were laughing were then choking on their own teeth in a building ablaze with flames. The militia followed the carnage to Sorus, who of course decked them in the face too, declaring himself 'Militia Supreme'. The guy has been a loyal, but somewhat volatile soldier of Mozzarella Kingdom ever since.

"I'm done with this shit!" Sorus growled as he stood up from the table and grabbed his weapons from the rack, which consisted of two vicious double bladed straight swords that the local blacksmith had made for him, and stormed outside.

"Uh-oh, told ya he would be pissed…man," a voice sounded from a nearby tree

"Yea like that was some kind of bold prediction, of course, he was going to be mad. He always is," a slightly higher pitched voice responded.

"Marko… Vince." Sorus seethed through gritted teeth.

"Yea?" Marko and Vince said simultaneously "Man…" Marko added

"Shut the hell up!" Sorus retorted, storming off.

Marko was a rather chunky man of around 5 foot 6 in height with blond hair that was parted so it wouldn't cover his eyes. Marko wore a purple plumed hat with a yellow feather sticking out of it and wore a pair of round spectacles with sunglass shades. He wore an open long sleeve purple and yellow dress shirt that allowed his blond chest hair to escape freely. On his legs, he wore a pair on silky purple shorts with a yellow pirate sash that he kept his rifle in.

Vince, on the other hand, was about 6 foot 3 in height and was skin and bone. His hair was a dark red color that he wore tied back like some sort of samurai. His eyebrows were oddly bushy and flared up at the ends. His skin was deathly pale with freckles on his face. It also did not help that he preferred to go shirtless with Japanese slacks and boots to cover his legs. To top this all off he wore a single katana with a black grip.

"Hey wait up… man!" Marko called out as he chased after Sorus.

"Yo, what's the big deal about Whitebeard dying anyways?" Vince added.

"Big deal…?" Sorus started through gritted teeth "HE WAS THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD AND HE LET SOME WIMPASS MARINES AND ONE OF HIS OWN SUBORDINATES KILL HIM! PATHETIC!" Sorus shouted in anger, spitting everywhere as he grabbed a rock and threw it so hard that it went straight through his door and hit the opposite stone wall of the barracks. "I SAW HIM AS A FATHER!" He yelled as he began to sulk.

"You are just being dramatic, you see most old dudes as your father … man." Onlookers could see the lifespan of the speaker visibly shorten.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! MAYBE I DIDN'T SEE HIM AS A FATHER, HE WOULD HAVE SUCKED ANYWAYS BEING DEAD AS SHIT AND ALL! I COULD BE WAY MORE OF MY FUCKSUCKING FATHER THAN THAT CROOKED ASSWIPE EVER WAS!" Sorus had never really spoken of Whitebeard much before now, this makes sense because the deceased pirate had absolutely no relation to Sorus. Whitebeard was simply a symbol of strength to the untamed swordsman, but everyone knew Sorus was more of a Kaidou fan anyways. Regardless, the death of someone so profound was going to cause waves that could even be felt in remote West Blue kingdoms. Sorus could sense and was going to make sure others could feel it too, with his fists!

"Yo, wanna train us in your Silver Sun Style?" Vince changed the subject with dim hope in his voice.

Sorus spun around and grinned viciously as he grabbed Vince by the throat and lifted him into the air "Its Burning Sun ya punk!" he spat at Vince's face.

"But your swords don't burn… man" Marko remarked

Sorus dropped Vince to the ground who the gasped for breath. "It's the flames of the eternal fury in… my… heart!" He smoldered, his eyes turning blood red in anger.

"Whatever, the king summoned the militia leaders today, you better get there… man"

"FINE!" Sorus barked as he stormed off towards the castle.

"Don't… Donchya think Sorus overreacts sometimes?" Vince gasped as Sorus stomped away.

"A bit… man"

Maybe an hour later… In the castle

CRASH! A loud sound erupted in the room, once again there was no refuge to be found from the torrential downpour of glass, orange juice, and blood that ensued.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kidarou Sorus growled in a furious rage. Sorus was sitting at a large table with the king at the head and the other militia and guard leaders along the sides. Sorus's wound had reopened and he was bleeding on the table once more.

"Calm Down Mr. Kidarou." The old bearded king said with jeweled hand raised, his guards at the ready. King Montĩ Jewelhand was quite a clever old man. His so-called "militia" was really just his royal army. Calling them the militia made it seem like they were volunteers who represented the general populous when in reality, most were hand-picked by the king.

"CALM DOWN? HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE BETRAYING US ALL!" Sorus roared as he rose to his feet.

The black-haired militiaman next to Sorus stood up as well and looked him in the eye "It's not that big a d-" He started before Sorus's fist breached his speak zone, knocking him to the ground. The man was now separated from several of his teeth.

"HOW COULD YOU JOIN THE WORLD GOVERNMENT?!" Sorus roared once more as the king's guards rushed to restrain him.

"Whitebeard is dead, and with his final words, he incited a whole new generation of pirates.” The king remained calm. Despite his station, he rarely took offense to Sorus’s outbursts. “Now we will have trained marines here as opposed to asking our own citizen's to risk their lives for free in a militia, this is good for you all the citizens of this kingdom, you included!"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Sorus yelled, unable to come up with any better rebuttal as the guards grabbed him by the arms only to be kicked in the shins by his steel-plated shoes. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" Sorus yelled while he stormed out of the building, slamming the door behind him.

The king sighed and sat back down "I seriously have never met someone so incredibly inept at handling change as Mr. Kidarou.” He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead in frustration, praying that Sorus would not do something so incredibly irresponsible.

Gouda Cheese City (Hours Later)

Sorus had only just arrived at the city yet he already was holding a man in the air by his throat. "Say that again! Why are all these World Government flags up?!"

The man gasped for air "I said already. It.. is for the government official arriving today. We… were accepted."

"We have been perfectly fine on our own so far! We don’t need this shit!" Sorus spat as he threw the man to the ground. "I guess I'll just get my ship and leave this hopeless country." The flame-haired berserker growled as he began to walk away.

The man slowly stood up and brushed himself off "Well you should know that all ships are being moved from the main docks to allow the marine fleet to arrive here."

"WHAT!" Sorus roared, causing the man to fall back to the ground in terror. "Damn the marines!" The enraged man rumbled as he ran off towards the ocean.

"You alright Jilruk?" Another man said as he extended a hand for the frightened man to grab.

Jilrik took the hand with gratitude and was brought to his feet. "It's a sad thing to see the hero of the country like this," Jilruk responded with a frown on his face. "If ‘hero’ was ever the right term, sometimes he is more of a renegade berserker. Here we were thinking he would be inducted into the Enforcer's Four after we joined the World Government."

"He may be angry but I still believe that he would never harm the people he's worked so hard to protect. Other than all the minor assaults, of course." The second man said. "I still remember the day he arrived in the country and wiped out those pirates."

"At times like this, I wonder if the king was lying when he said the men in that bar were secretly pirates. They might have just said something that ticked Sorus off."

On the Marine Ship

"Island Spotted!" A lookout from the lead ship called out for all to hear.

"Bout time, someone go wake up Mr. Kastun. He needs time to prepare." Another Marine responded from the lead ship.

"Yes, Ensign Sir!" A low-ranking marine responded with a salute before walking towards the main cabin with a stiff, slightly nervous posture. He knocked a couple of times before entering to awaken the government official."

"What's with that last ship?" A marine with very poor posture at the edge of the ship asked her comrade beside her about the small and oddly shaped vessel bobbing behind them.

The second marine's glance darkened as he began to speak quietly "What do you mean? You haven't heard? One of the Enforcer's Four is on that ship." The marine said, trying his hardest to not glance at the ship himself.

The first marine let out a sigh of, not sure whether to believe her companion "Why would someone like him be here?"

"Word is that pirate activity is increasing drastically in the West Blue since news of Whitebeard's death broke. He's here to protect Katsun so that he can meet this country's ki-" The second marine began.

"Hey you two, quit slacking!" The Ensign yelled, "We are docking!"

Several minutes later

A wall of Marines now marched down the docks. "Hey look at that guy!" A marine called out "Do you think he is from the Castle and sent here to guide us?

"Sorus get back here, what are you doing!" A woman called out from the start of the docks.

The gold-panted prick implies ignored her and kept walking towards the wall of marines.

"Halt!" The ensign commanded to Sorus, the red-haired berserker stopped and made eye contact with the man. "What is your business here? Are you from the castle?"

Sorus thought for the briefest of moments, a true rarity, but ultimately decided to keep walking forward towards the wall of marines. He could practically taste the unrest among the sailors as a few of them shuffled uncomfortably at his approach.

"I said state your business!" The ensign repeated as he raised his weapon, there was now only a couple of meters between the two. "Are you here to guide us?"

Sorus stopped again "Yea, I will guide you… WITH THIS!" He said with a save grin while he lit a match and threw it onto the dock.

The marines simply stared at Sorus with vacant expressions. Of course, the docks were wet and the match’s flame small so nothing happened. "Get him!" The ensign yelled as the large group of marines stumbled around on the narrow docks. "Where is he?” Another marine responded, looking around in confusion.

There was a sudden splash, a marine had been flung screaming into the ocean. A few more seconds passed and two more marines had found themselves disassociated with solid footing. All three were no bobbing with the waves. There was an eruption of seawater as the former ‘_Militia Supreme_’ burst out from the sea and back onto the docks, hair drenched with seawater. The untamed swordsman had a Nasty grin on his face as he eyed the marines. '_There is about 17 left, but where is the official?_' Sorus thought to himself as he tied the towel around his neck so it would not fly off while he swam. He grabbed the first of the twin double-bladed swords on his back and began to spin it while he waited for the marines.

Four marines let out a war cry and charged in to attack Sorus with swords in hand. The flame-haired man crouched down and spun the blade in his right hand in preparation for the attack. "Solar uppercut!" He shouted as he performed a spinning, jumping attack with his weapon, landing cuts on three of the marines and knocking the fourth's weapon to the ground. Sorus followed through with a jab to the man's stomach with his left arm, causing the man to crumple.

"AHH!" Sorus yelled in pain, he had been shot in the side. "Damn guns…" He muttered, diving back beneath the waves to avoid further gunfire.

"He's gone again! Stay ready!" A marine shouted, but was too late again. The four marksmen were now all cut up and in the water. Sorus was standing in their place.

"I can handle the country's defenses on my own! Get OUT!" He said in fury making the marines shuffle nervously.

"Just what is going on here?!" A voice called from the end of the docks. A white-haired man in a black suit, top hat and monocle was making his way down the dock now with three marines as his guards.

"No, Lord Katsun stay back!" A Marine shouted.

"Why? What is going on here and who is that man?!"

"You must be the diplomat they were talking about," Sorus said as he cut a marine across the chest and made his way forward a couple of feet.

"That I am!" Katsun responded, "What do you want with my soldiers?"

"I want you to leave this island, I can take care of it on my own," Sorus said with a nasty smile.

"I am afraid this island has agreed to join the World Government, we simply cannot give in to your terrorism," Katsun responded as he straightened his hat in a very official manner.

"Is that so?"

"It is!"

Sorus grinned and fell back into the water, disappearing beneath its surface.

"Well, that was odd," Katsun said as he and his guards proceeded forward.

"No, Mr. Katsun watch out!" One of the ten remaining marines yelled out a second too late. Sorus was now in the air beside Katsun's party with both swords drawn and the four blades spinning rapidly.

"Prepare for my ultimate attack! Twin Star Cutter! DWAHAHAHAHAHA" he yelled as he fell down upon the group.

A large crashing sound erupted as metal met metal. Sorus was now on the ground, knocked down by the impact of a large iron ball with his swords. "What the hell?" Sorus snarled as he looked at the direction of the attack, it came from a small marine bout sailing about two hundred meters from the docks. Someone strong was aboard.

"He's down! Get him!" The marines yelled, Katsun was now entrapped in a circle of soldiers and far from Sorus's reach as soldiers from the militia joined the marines.

"Damn traitors…" Sorus growled, "After all that I have done for you!"

One of the men attempted to respond but was cut off as another iron ball crashed through the docks where Sorus was just moments before, a new splash indicated he was back in the water.

"Is he going to go after Mr. Katsun again?" A marine said with his guard up.

"Doubtful, we have him guarded now, he is not that stupid." A militia leader responded, "Now let us guide you to the castle, the King has much to discuss with you, I hope you are not too shaken from Sorus's rampage."

The Ensign and a couple of the marines struggle to their feet. "I will keep protecting Mr. Katsun." The Ensign by the distinguished name of Wilypop exclaimed as he wipes the blood from his face as he turned to the ten soldiers who survived the onslaught, "You, marines! Search for that Sorus bastard! Do not let him off of this island!"

"YES SIR!" came a triumphant response from the remaining marines.

Half an Hour Later at the East Docks

_*Thump!*_ Sorus’s head made contact with the bottom of the wooden docks. "Dammit!" he cursed in anger as he rubbed his head. He was now under the City's secondary docks, where his ship was apparently moved to. He had to swim carefully all this way to avoid getting detected by the enemy and was not planning on sticking around for much longer.

An army of footsteps above his head indicated that the Marines knew where to look, but there were too many for a mere ten soldiers. "Are you sure he will show? I don't think all these militiamen are necessary, he just got us last time with his underhanded tactics." A voice echoed through the barnacle-covered wooden dock.

"Definitely, though it would be best that you not underestimate him, he was this country's strongest warrior. Even if he did tend to be a bit of an ass." Said a second voice that Sorus recognized immediately, it was the same man that he had punched in the face the day before.

"THERE HE IS, BEHIND THE HOUSES!" Sorus yelled from under the docks, the other militiaman might have been a local but even Sorus did not know of this air pocket beneath the docks before just moments earlier. Judging by the intensity of the footsteps, it would be easy to think another soldier or militiaman yelled the warning.

A sudden shift in footsteps suggested that the men had taken the bait, but Sorus was already back underwater and looking for his boat. He found it in mere seconds thanks to the red flames he painted on each side. The former ‘Militia Supreme’ never liked that his ship was named _The Cheese Grater_.

He lifted himself from the water and onto the aft of the boat with ease due to his powerful muscles. The ship was a tiny ship with only enough sleeping room for four people, Sorus only used it when he had to escort the king to another island. It was old, without a figurehead and was given to him for free. He could not really be picky right now, especially when he had just recently inspected his emergency supplies and rations on board.

The first guard was already in the water by the time the other two noticed the intruder. The second barely even raised his weapon before getting cut across the chest and tossed aside. The third and final had just enough time to yell out an alarm before also being thrown into the water, still screaming. "THERE HE IS!" Said a dock full of armed soldiers as the sound of gunfire erupted like a thunderstorm.

"Shit!" Sorus cursed while several bullets tore into his arms and legs, he had to get the anchor up fast. By the time he finally did, two more people had jumped on board the boat in time for its departure. The first was a marine with two swords and the second was the black-haired militiaman that he had punched earlier. "Edric!" Sorus snarled as he let loose a nasty smile.

"Turn this ship back around and turn yourself in!" Edric responded, still missing a tooth from the earlier incident.

"I think I'll pass, I am ditching this weak country!" He responded with fury. Sorus then grabbed his two blades from his back and began to spin them. Edric likewise drew a large claymore to match his burliness.

The marine charged first, but quickly ducked the blow and spun, slashing his opponent across the lower stomach then used a sweeping kick to sweep his legs from under him and knock him into the water.

"Damn You!" Edric growled as he brought his claymore down upon Sorus with all his might. _*CHINK!*_ The sound of clashing steel echoed across the rocking boat as Sorus two spinning swords met with Edric's claymore just above his head.

"Ugh!" Sorus gasped, his arms nearly buckling from the weight of the strike, Edric's strength was the real deal, and to make matters worse, Sorus had several fresh bullet wounds in his arm.

"You're all talk!" Edric taunted as he followed through with a punch to Sorus's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Damn…" Sorus grunted as he spat some blood on the docks, just in time to see Edric’s monster of a blade crashing down toward him. Chunks of wood flew into the air as the claymore met the main deck, Sorus had just barely rolled out of the way and gotten back to his feet in time for a counterattack.

"Still alive?" Edric asked rearing back for a horizontal strike.

"Shut your damn mouth, I oughta cut your tongue out as well!" Sorus snarled as he extended his two arms to either side and began to spin his two-bladed swords rapidly. Sorus then started to move forward slowly.

"Too bad your techniques got no reach!" Edric growled, "I'm not like those other fools, I know how to handle your strength!" He said as he unleashed his powerful horizontal attack at Sorus's midsection.

Sorus let out a vicious war cry and launched over the horizontal strike. "Twin Star Cutter!" Sorus Screamed as he expertly crossed his blades without them clashing at all. Sorus stood at the other side of man as he fell into a pool of his own blood. Sorus knelt down next to his adversary with a knife in his left hand. "Told you so…" Sorus said with a grin as he slit the knife across Edric's tongue and threw the tongue into the water, followed by Edric's body.

The boat rocked and creaked among the waves as Mozzarella Kingdom disappeared into the distance. "Yo, we gone yet?" A familiar voice asked from underneath the deck.

Sorus's heart jumped _'Oh hell no…' _Sorus thought to himself._ 'It couldn't be'_.

"I think so, we should go up and check… man." A second voice confirmed Sorus's fears as two familiar faces popped out of the trapdoor that led below deck.


End file.
